


The Time of Day

by PixyPaws (orphan_account)



Series: Lilian Klew [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fan Characters, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, SO MUCH FLUFF, and angst too, so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PixyPaws
Summary: The mysterious being known by many names, but popularly called "Dusk" or "The Dusk", is confusing to many of Central City's citizens, as the winged metahuman doesn't seem to have any clear intentions with the people of tbe cutg, that was until she meets the Scarlet Speedster that she has to confront multiple times in her journey. Will Lilian Klew fall back into her old ways? Of course she will, but things get more exciting when the mere girl meets Captain Rip Hunter, a supposed time traveler looking to save Earth from the immortal Vandal Savage.





	1. I. The Particle Accelerator Explosion

"I normally don't believe in this junk, but your shop- I don't know, just drew me in I guess-"

Lily's words were cut off by the sight before her. It was a simple necklace, it didn't exactly look like a moon, but it resembled it. The ends looked like it could've killed someone, but when Lily felt it, it seemed incapable of even scratching soft clay. This.. illusion piqued Lilian's curiosity even further, but the most interesting about this, this artifact! Was that Lily felt a strong power resonating from it, like it was calling out to her somehow.

Lily was never a religious person, but being around the necklace felt amazing, it felt like if she wore it, if she managed to observe it even further, she could discover anything she wanted. This could be the answer to all her problems. But Lilian was vaguely aware of the sense of danger looming over her- no, over the necklace. Despite this, she thought of it no more than insecurity, something that has plagued her since childhood.

"How much?"  
"It isn't for sale-"  
 _"how much?"_

**A beat.**

"it's-it's free."

 

The mysterious and confident shop owner now didn't give off the same vibe of confidence. Now, he seems _scared._ "Thank you" Lily greeted as she walked out the store, but when she got out of there, she swore that she heard a thank you back.

—————

"Taxi!"

Lily now looked at the crescent pendant closer, now noticing the small purple glow it gave off due to the dimness of the cab, but what she _didn't_ realize was _why_ it was glowing. Even as she held it tightly clutched in her palm, Lilian felt the immense _power and knowledge_ it held. She tried to prick her hand once again, this time on the other end, but instead of leaving not even a mark, it pierced through the upper layer of her skin; confused, Lily pushed her finger onto the other end, giving the same result as the one in the shop.

Lilian noted that the end with the most glow could pierce through anything, though she did not dare use it further on her already bleeding finger; this was also the end that resonated more feelings of power. The other end did quite the opposite, doing absolutely nothing, but giving her more of an.. _inspiration to learn._ This puzzled Lily very much, and decided to accept that it was possibly just the Placebo effect.

When she arrived back at the park where she was supposed to "relax with nature!" as advised by her therapist, she remembered to tip the driver heavily, also remembering to keep the necklace safely tucked in her hand. Walking out onto the park, she took in a deep breath of air, the night sky a welcoming sight for her. She looked at the familiar lamp poles lit up brightly, the barks of dogs and the quiet chirping of birds was all too refreshing, and she _loved it._

Striding over to her regular spot, she noticed a man that she had on one of her "hit lists". He was wearing a well cut suit, along with a briefcase that Lilian recalled containing some important information on the lawsuit Mr. Ralph Lee's company is currently facing. Getting said info and selling it for someone else to publish can earn Lilian, or in this case _Roman,_ some sweet, sweet cash.

Mr. Lee looks a bit on _edge_ today, Roman thought. Maybe she can pounce on him somewhere, maybe in that parking lot he's heading to. Roman recapped the exact movements she needs to execute to get him in one hit. Ro stands up, and walks nonchalantly, tailing Mr. Lee a few feet back. Before Roman could walk towards him any closer however, she felt a small rumble in the ground. Everyone in the park felt it.

Without thinking, she abandoned Ralph, now bolting back to her spot, she gripped onto the pendant for dear life. She, along with everyone else in the park, now saw where it came from. STAR Labs, a huge, bluish blast of light and energy, **exactly where STAR Labs is located.** Everyone stared in both awe and shock, before noticing a strange wave of orange light coming towards them. Everyone dashed away in fear of what it might be.

_**"Run!"** _

But Lilian? _Lilian only looked at the necklace._ She loosened her grip, and gently put it over her head, fully wearing it now. Before being hit she saw the world changing and morphing into a darker, but a somewhat more familiar version of it. Something that felt both like home, and like a new, undiscovered planet.

**And then darkness.**


	2. II. Oh, Goddess..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wings?

**Pure darkness, only disrupted by a ridged echo.**

Lilian gasped as she awoke, the last thing the girl felt was her body feeling- no, transforming into static waves. When she looked around herself, it was just.. Just _space._ Not empty space, it was outer space. As in, stars everywhere, beautiful moon, oh and hey, there’s the Earth. For a few moments, Lily did not at all questioned this. Our keywords here are “for a few”. When she realized that she was not supposed to be alive at the time, Lilian was completely and utterly confused. But when she started thrashing around, one of the key things she had noticed were the feathers, where were they coming from?

She recognized these feathers as from the bird she had loved the most, the barn owl. These were actually colored black, coming from the rare mutation a barn owl could have. Normally, these owls would never survive in the wild, but none of these facts explain about how they were in space. So instead of worrying about it, Lilian did anything a _normal person_ would’ve done.

Stretch her body.

Because GOD DAMMIT it was aching a bunch, so when she stretched the beautiful black wings on her back, she took no notice. To rephrase: She took no notice for around 3 and a half seconds.

So.. that explains the feathers, she guessed. “Beautiful, are they not?”

Lily did her best to turn her body around as quick as possible, but her quick reflexes served little to no purpose out in space, but she tried nonetheless. 

“who are you?”

when Lilian had managed to turn her body properly, her eyes had to have been lying when they took in the beautiful woman in front of her. The clothing she wore were flowing in no consistent direction, she seemed to be wearing multiple layers, some sheer, some made out of fabric that was unknown to Lilian.

“I am the goddess of the moon that orbits your planet, to put it simply.”

The so called goddess smiled genuinely, in a way that Lily was unfamiliar with, especially since it was directed at her. Lily dwelled on the thought for a bit, and decided that the situation was plausible. Sure, she could be in a coma, but if this were for real..

“So.. where are we?”

Granted, she could’ve asked a better question, like why she has fucking wings, but maybe she can ask later.

“I am sure that you can answer that for yourself, child. But.. if you wish to know the real answer, we are in the lunar plane, which explains why you can only observe Earth and it’s moon.”

Oh yeah, Lily didn’t notice the other missing planets, the same way she didn’t notice how absolutely angelic the woman in front of her is. Like, dammnn girl!

The next thing she questioned was whether or not the woman could read her mind.

“I have wings.. why?”

“To put it in layman's terms, you are one of the last children of the moon. I would’ve never have found you if it weren’t for the ornament you wear around your neck.”

Lily? Roman? A thief and con artist like herself, a child of the _damn moon?_ It was impossible..! Sure she may not be the most well-informed person ever, but if the moon were to have children, she would not have fitted the criteria. This could never be possible, not in a million years. Lily shook her head, eyes closed in deep thought. Could it be..?

Just then, hundreds of questions appeared in her mind as well as her eyes, her hands flew up to her face, making sure that everything was real. It was only at that moment that she noticed the open _"wound"_ exposing her teeth.. which were sharp? Lilian looked desperately at the goddess, eyes burning in desire for answers. 

_The freak out had been delayed_ , Seleane thought. _And here she thought it would be different this time around, oh well, at least the girl had been cute._

Lily reached out her digits, or in this case, now apparently claws, to the wings rested on her back. The feathers were soft, and radiated teetering _power._ She once again dazed at the starry-eyed, lighthearted woman in front of her.

_Then once again, everything faded to black, and an all too familiar sensation buzzed through her body._

~~  
 ** _Oh so called goddess, what am I?_**  
~~


End file.
